The act of putting on and removing footwear, such as shoes, often involves bending over to reach a shoe on the ground while sitting on a chair or standing. This can be a challenge to some such as the disabled, the elderly, and women in advanced stages of pregnancy. Others may simply find this act annoying and troublesome. An object of the invention is therefore to provide an article for use in and which facilitates the putting on and removing of shoes.